Nerissa River, Sister of Near Chapter 1
by Nerissa River
Summary: A story where Near ends up having a genius sister. They end up meeting for the first time in 8 years and end up being best friends.
1. Nerissa

Nerissa walked past the corner store. She was looking for something. Only I know what that was. That is because I am Nerissa.

I was born in Germany. I was named Nerissa River at birth, and kept that name till almost the end. I have a brother and had 2 sisters, but Cerulea and Sophia are dead now. All I have left is Nate, my brother, who is younger than me by 2 years. I was only 5 years old when our village was destroyed. It was my fault. Everyone died except me, my sisters and my brother. My brother was left all alone, because the ones who burned our village took my sisters and me to a place you never want to go.

We were tortured, and in turn trained to torture others. We were Mord-Sith. There was no escaping these men until you could kill with your toes. I trained in that awful place for 8 years. I left when I was 12. I went out in search of Nate, not knowing whether or not he would even remember me, let alone accept me as his sister. I had nowhere else to go, so I tracked Nate all the way to Winchester, England.


	2. And So They Meet!

I walked up to the front door of the orphanage, and pulled open the door. I saw a door marked 'Roger Ruvie, Orphanage Director", and knocked. "Come in." said a voice coming from the room. I took a deep breath. I don't do well talking to other people. I turned the handle, and pushed the door open.

Sitting in a chair behind a desk was an older man, who I suspected to be Mr. Roger. I closed the door behind me and walked up to the desk. "Please, have a seat." Roger said. "Thank you." I replied. I sat down in one of the chairs in front of his desk. The chair was very nice, I must say. "So, what can I do for you?" he asked.

"I am looking for my brother. His name is Nate River. He is 10 years old, and he looks like a boy version of me. I don't know a lot about him, because I haven't seen him in 8 years. All I know is that he lives here." I said. Roger eyed me carefully. "What is your name?" he asked. "Nerissa River." I answered. "How old are you?" he said, "Turned 12 last week, sir." I answered back. He asked me about 12 more questions, and then he asked a lady over the phone to please send Near to his office. We waited for 5 minutes, drinking the tea a girl had brought. There was a knock on the door, and Roger said, "Come in, Near."

The door swung open, and a bow with curly snow-white hair came in. He was wearing white pajamas, and it was 3 o'clock! He sat down in the chair next to me, and looked at me. "Hello." He said. I said hello to him, and we both looked at Roger. "Near, this is your older sister, Nerissa."


	3. Together Again

Near looked at me again and said, "Yes, I can see the resemblance." Roger laughed and said, "Nerissa and you are more alike than you know, Near." I looked at him, and smiled. Then I frowned and said, "Are you angry with me? Because I left you? Because I've had no contact with you for 8 years?" Near looked at me and said, "Well, that couldn't have been helped. Nobody knew that I had siblings, except for you and me, of course."

Roger gaped at Near. "You KNEW that you had siblings??!!" Near stared at him. I didn't come here at the age of 3 for nothing, you know." I laughed. Roger listened to Near and I talk for a few minutes more and then he couldn't take it anymore.

"Okay. Nerissa, you are only 12, and you are extremely intelligent, according to these exams I found on your file. Therefore, you must stay at the orphanage until you are old enough to leave." I looked at him and said, "Okay, sounds good." I ended up sharing a room with Near, which was fine with me, of course.

And that is how Nerissa and Near first met.

To be continued…………………………………………………….


	4. Mello and Company

Near and I really didn't have any friends. We had kids ask us to play outside, but we politely declined. I didn't think any of those kids would actually like me. I was kind of weird. I still am. I didn't dislike any of those kids, because they were never mean to us. The only kid I ever did dislike was Mello.

Mello was a normal kid. He played soccer outside, and had a lot of friends. The reason I disliked him is that he was always picking on Near. Near was an A+ student, and was at the top of his class. He had to be, because he would become the next L. Mello hated to be number 2, always falling short of Near. He knew that he had to beat Near to be L, but he knew that it wasn't likely.

Mello had a best friend, who was also his roommate. His name was Matt. Matt was the only boy I ever liked. He was kind of strange, like me. He loved video games, and almost never came outside. He was right after Mello to become L. I was a year older than him, but I didn't care. Matt liked me, too, but he couldn't tell that to Mello, because I had more than one boy after me, including Mello.

Mello tried to talk to me one time, but I didn't listen. After he was done talking, I asked if he would introduce me to Matt. He was really ticked off about that. But he introduced me anyway. After that, I not only hung out with Near, I also watched Matt play video games, and we talked for hours each day. I was 13 then, and he was almost 13. Little did we know that L would die less than a year later.

To be continued…………………….


	5. Meet the Family

Matt and I grew closer and closer as the weeks went by. I had officially become his girlfriend, so we were always together. Near was too busy talking to his new roommate, Kella, to pay any attention to me, anyways. Mello had finally stopped gawking over me, because he had finally found a perfect partner in crime. Chihero was a short girl, about a year younger than me, and she had very colourful hair, usually in pigtails. She found great enjoyment in pissing me off, and that is what Mello liked about her. She wore the most unusual clothing I had ever seen. Every day, she wore rainbow knee socks, very short skirts, (why does Roger allow this???) strange hoodies and weird makeup. She had a high-pitched voice, and was very obnoxious, but Matt had taken a liking to her, so I let her bug me. One day, I had finally become fed up with her, and just as I was about to whack her upside the head, Matt stepped in front of her, and I hit him instead (an accident, of course). I couldn't believe that he did that, and he was giving me a funny look, which was annoying me. "Why did you do that, Matt? Are you dumping me for her?" I asked. Matt and Chihero looked at me, and both burst out laughing. "What? Are you kidding me? I would never date my sister!" Sister….no, that one doesn't ring any bells in my head. He has never told me that he had any siblings, so this sister thing must be impossible. Chihero hugged Matt and said, "Hey Matty, introduce me to your girlfriend. I haven't formally been introduced yet." Matt pointed at me and said, "Chi, this is Nerissa, Near's older sister. And Rissa, this little runt is Chihero, my sister." Chi smiled at me and said, "I'm in line right after you to be the next L, Nerissa. L might even possibly pick me to be the next L, seeing as I'm his girlfriend." Girlfriend? Matt's sister? Annoying little twerp. This is too much for my mind to handle right now, seriously. Just then, the door opened, and Mello walked in. "Matt," he said. "I'm leaving. L's dead."

To be continued…………


	6. Forever Goodbye

"L is dead??!!!" Matt yelped. Chihero passed out, right then and there, on Matt's bedroom floor. I was shocked, of course, but not as shocked as Matt, who was now in fetal position, also on his floor. I could tell that Mello had been crying, because his face was tear streaked, and his eyes were puffy and red. I went over and hugged Mello, and to my surprise, he leaned his head on my shoulder and had a good cry. After that, he grabbed his bag from beside his bed, and walked out of the room. I looked out the rain-streaked window, and I saw Mello walk out the front gate. A few minutes later, Near came into the room with a sad look on his face. "L…was the only adult I ever truly trusted, ever respected, and now….he's gone. You're all I have left now, Nerissa. I can't lose you. Then he lay down on Matt's bed, and curled up in a ball. Chihero finally came to (nobody had remembered that she was out cold), and then she cried. I don't cry anymore. I lost my will to cry long ago, when my parents and sisters died. After a while, Matt sat up, and said to me, "What are we going to do, Rissa? Near is going to have to leave to go to the United States very soon, to conduct the Kira case investigation there. Mello told me that he was going to the U.S. to find Kira. I don't know what he's going to do, but he'll get into trouble, no doubt about it." I thought about it for a second, and said, "We'll stay here until either Near or Mello calls saying they need us. If it doesn't happen before we turn 16, then we'll go to the U.S. and find them. We're both 14 now, so we can handle ourselves for a year or two." Matt nodded, and then left the room. Near stood up, hugged me, and said, "This is goodbye for now, Nerissa, but I will come back for you. I promise, and I intend to keep my promise." I nodded, and said, "Call me when your plane gets in, and then call me once a week, and whenever you need me. Keep in touch or I'll hunt you down." Near nodded, and left the room, only to be confronted by Kella, his roommate. "Near, are you leaving?" she asked. "Yes, I have to." He replied lifelessly. "Promise you'll write to me!" she insisted. "I will. And when I call Nerissa to come help me in the U.S., you may come, too, if you like, that is." She stood on tiptoe, and threw her arms around his neck. "I'll miss you, Near, you know that, right?" she whispered in his ear. Obviously she forgot how excellent my hearing is.


End file.
